SpiderMan 5
by The Modern Film Critic
Summary: The DVD continuation of Spider-Man! Picks up very shortly after Spider-Man 4. Now Spider-Man must contend with a new array of villains as well as a new love interest to test our Hero's willpower. Chp 5 and 6 up!
1. Overview and Back of DVD Case

**A/N** _I have had alot of messages saying one of two things...either Send my copy of Spider-Man 4 to Sony to do the movie and/or make another one! Well here you go, the beginning of my version of Spider-Man 5. Now before this goes down, again this will be presented in DVD format and I will go ahead and give you some info on this first. Think of this as the back of the DVD case sorta thing. Will include cast list as well as some need to know stuff. If you'd like you can skip this and move on, but for those who want to...enjoy...BTW I do not own anything of the Spidey franchise, but God i wish I did cause then these movies would be made properly!!_

**Back of Spider-Man 5 DVD Case.**

Spider-Man returns with a brand new adventure that will test not only the limits of his heroism, but his willpower as Peter Parker! For months now, Peter has been able to balance his private life and hero life. He and Mary Jane are finally about to marry, but with all of Spider-Man's heroic deeds and notoriety for handling supervillains, the menacing Kingpin (Michael Clarke Duncan) sets his sights on the wall crawler, intent on destroying him! And to aid him in his endeaver, he has created a task force of Six (David Roberts, Thomas Haden Church, Vinnie Jones, Cillian Murphy, Jean Reno, and David Hayter) to put an end to Spider-Man for good.

**SPECIAL FEATURES included:**

**Creating the Sinister Six: **_A look at why and how I developed each character different from their comic counterparts and laced them into the movie realm._

**Deleted Scenes**

**Trailers**

**A/N **_Here is my cast list for _**Spider-Man 5.**

**Peter Parler/Spider-Man-Tobey Maguire**

**Mary Jane Watson-Kirsten Dunst**

**J. Jonah Jameson-J.K. Simmons**

**May Parker-Rosemary Harris**

**Joseph "Robbie" Robertson-Bill Nunn**

**Bettie Brant-Elizabeth Banks**

**Wilson Fisk/Kingpin-Michael Clarke Duncan**

**Alistair Smythe-James Marsden**

**Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard-Dylan Baker**

**Flint Marko/Sandman-Thomas Haden Church**

**Herman Schultz/Shocker-David Roberts**

**Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino-Vinnie Jones**

**Quentin Beck/Mysterio-Cillian Murphy**

**Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon-Jean Reno**

**Maxwell Dillon/Electro-David Hayter**

**Felicia Hardy/Black Cat-Katie Holmes**

**Hoffman-Ted Raimi**

**??-Bruce Campbell**

**A/N**_ Well here is the Cast list. Please let me know what you think about it!! Also, please read and review this heavily for me, as it is a sequel to Spider-Man 4. Read on and let me know what you think!!_


	2. Main Titles & A Day in the Life

**A/N **_And so it begins...remember, I don't own any of the materials used. As before, this is DVD format. Read and review heavy please!!_

**Chp.1 Main Titles:**

_( The light at the top of the torch for Columbia Pictures insignia slowly brightens as the beginning of Danny Elfman's Spider-Man theme begins. The camera slowly pans out showing the entirety of the logo as the music begins to quicken, the screen darkens and the MARVEL insignia, pages flipping appears. The screen fades and we see a singular strand of webbing fly out from the screen, accented by a dark purple background and outline. The screen fades again and comes up with a half black, half purple misty look with Columbia Pictures Presents. Another strand, followed by others go out and cross the screen as In Association with Marvel Studios appears and a full web appears with another next to it and the purple background. The main title appears "Spider-Man" and then the 5 highlights right under it, appearing out of no where at the height of the theme music, accented with a bright yellow outline. Then the title's letters fly out at the screen and the theme goes into full swing as we see the background begin to slowly drift between blue, red, green, purple, and yellow colors and begins alternating pictures of Tobey Maguire from the previous film with his name listed by him on a web. Then MJ appears in the background of the clip and the camera shoots to her and we see a collage of her scenes with her name appearing on a web. Then her scene shifts to a scene of the explosion in Dr. Connors' lab and him transforming, then shows his human side with the name Dylan Baker. It flips around and we see J. Jonah Jameson yelling and J.K. Simmons listed as well as Bill Nunn, with a scene of Robbie. Then the scene dissolves and we see the Carnage symbiote take over Cassidy. We see him fighting Spider-Man at the prison as the names Rosemary Harris and Michael Clarke Duncan appear. The Spider-Man theme grows louder and the scene explodes and shows six strands of webbing crash together and latching as Thomas Haden Church, David Roberts, and Katie Holmes become listed. Bruce Campbell, Cillian Murphy, and Vinnie Jones are listed the strands as they break and begin to spiral downwards, forming an open spider web, that the names_ _Jean Reno, James Marsden, and David Hayter fall onto. Other cast members such as producers, writers, and so on become listed as the credits continue to show clips of scenes from Spider-Man 4 including the return of Dr. Connors to normal and the destruction of the Carnage symbiote. Directed by Sam Raimi appears as we see Dr. Connors' human eye revert to the Lizard and another open spider web falls onto it, covering the picture and the dissolving.)_

**Chp.2 A Day in the Life of Spider-Man:**

_( The scene opens up on Times Square, cars bustling to and fro, a simple little bass note playing. People are casually walking back and forth on the street. Some hot dog vendors are selling food, a bum asks for change and someone gives him a couple dollars. Peter's voiceover then is heard.)_

"Well, hello once again," Peter's voice says, "It's me. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

_(As he says the next line, we see the bum run into a very large figure in a dark blue/grey suit. He looks up at the man)_

"And this is a normal day in my life," Peter's voice says again.

"Chhhhhhh...change mister," the bum says stuttering, looking up at the guy.

The man in the suit is very large and muscular. His suit envelopes his entire body, aside from his stern face. A large, white horn is on the very top of his head. He snorts and the bum begins to stutter even more. The large man laughs, his accent russian as he picks the bum up by both of his arms.

"Hello there little man," Rhino says as he laughs, his accent harsh and heavy, "Will it be you playing with me today or just another bug for me to step on?"

He begins to squeeze him together, the bum beginning to yell in pain. The a red boot coolides with Rhino's face and knocks him back, dropping the bum, who is caught by our hero.

"You ok," Spidey says, setting him down gently.

"Look out," the bum says as Spider-Man catches Rhino's fist with his face.

Spider-Man flies into an oncoming taxi, denting the passenger side door, though no one is in the passenger seat.

"Yup, a day in my life," _Peter's voice over says again as he stands up._

"Well if it isn't the wallcrawler, coming to get squashed," Rhino says cracking his nuckles. He then growls and charges at him.

Spider-Man hops over him as he crashes into the taxi, the driver just barely jumping out before the collision.

"Hey big guy, didn't I take you to the zoo just last week, Spidey says jokingly as Rhino turns around facing him.

"No, you stupid bug," he says, cleaning some car off of himself, "You sent me to prison!"

Spider-Man shakes his head and Rhino charges again. Spider-Man fires a large web ball at Rhino's feet. Rhino loses his footing, trips and falls, embedding himself into the ground. He tries to get up, but falls again. Spider-Man covers him in webbing as the police show up with a large metal truck. S.H.I.E.L.D. is printed on the side of it with an eagle in it's background. Armed men appear and it takes ten guys to lift Rhino and carry him to the open back of the truck.

"Well, looks like you guys have got it handled. Give my regards to the head of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Spider-Man says as he webs himself off. He swings away from the scene, people cheering for him as he does.

"Yup, just another day in paradise," _we hear him say to us again, _"This is the 3rd frequent flier baddy I've wrapped up this month. First there was that Shocker guy again."

_(The scene dissolves and shows a bank heist, with Shocker leading a few men in there)_

"Thanks for the money fellas. But now, I gonna get goin," Shocker says to the frightened bankers.

"Uh, boss," one of his henchmen say, tugging on his insulated suit.

Shocker turns and sees a large blob of webbing smack him in the face, blinding him.

"Get that web spinner," he yells earing off the webbing as his men ran at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man leaps into the group of six and easily dispatches them with a flurry of punches. He mule kicks the last guy right into Shocker. Shocker tries to get up but Spider-Man stands right above him.

"Wow Shocker. This is a record. You didn't even have to use your shocking fist thrust of doom this time," Spidey says cheerfully."

_(Flashback Ends. We see Spider-Man sitting on a building.)_

"That's got to be the fourth time I rounded him up. It's gettin to be a regular occurence with him. Then there was that guy with the fishbowl on his head. Mysty something of other."

_(Another flashback dissolves the scene. We see Mysterio floating above a group of people at Coney Island, a mist under his feet. He is wearing a dark green jumpsuit with two black gauntlets, each with buttons on them. A dark purple cape hangs off of him and there is a large glowing glass helmet on him.)_

"And now, witness the awesome power of Mysterio! I will make all of your realities shatter with my awesome power," his voice echoes deep and loud, the crowd yelling after they heard it.

He quickly hits a button on his gauntlet and the mist begins to fill the crowd. As he laughs, Spider-Man swings down from a Ferris Wheel and smashes both feet into him. He falls off of the mist and onto the ground, the helmet cracking against the ground. Spider-Man lands next to the mist and pulls out a miniature glider similar to the New Goblin's.

"So this is your great and awesome power eh fishbowl head," Spider-Man jokes.

Mysterio stands up, his face revealed.

"How dare you insolent pest! Face my wrath!"

He presses another button and the glider comes on. It flies out of Spider-Man's hands. As it comes around, Spider-Man dodges it, letting it fly by him. He webs it and directs it right into Mysterio. He falls down, defeated, as Spider-Man webs him up.

"Looks like the show's over Mysterio," Spider-Man says to his fallen adersary.

_(Flashback ends and we see Spider-Man swinging through the city.)_

"And then there's that big guy I just got done roping up...again. Seriously where are all these guys coming from? Anyways, I need to get home cause Mary Jane is bound to be worried, _" Peter continues to say to us as he lands on Peter's apartment balcony._

**A/N **_Well, here's the first part of the Spider-Man 5 DVD. I hope you all enjoyed this first part. In any case, read and review heavily for me!! This first part may change somewhat so tune in for any changes! Enjoy!!_


	3. In Loving Arms & Infiltration

**A/N **_Well here we are again, poised at the edge of the abyss, waiting to see where our dear hero ends up again. So sorry it's been so long since I've written. Had so many things intrude into my life that I haven't been able to update. But here is one now and I hope you all enjoy this next sequence!!_

**Spider-Man 5**

**Chp. 3- Into Loving Arms:**

_We see Peter enter his apartment through the window. His apartment is tidier and looks decent and fixed up compared to how it previously was. Mary Jane is sitting on the bed, watching the news. She turns and smiles at Peter as he comes in. He smiles big and embraces her._

"Oh Peter," Mary Jane says, "You did wonderful today."

Peter smiles.

"Thanks MJ. I just thought about coming home to you and that's how I was able to conquer my foe and come home safely," Peter says with pride.

_Mary Jane looks at him and smirks._

"All you did was trip him. I could've done that," she says sarcastically, but loving at the same time.

Peter laughs.

"Well then maybe you should try on the tights and see how well you do," he says laughing as he grabs her and they roll onto the bed.

Peter kisses her deeply and they look into each other's eyes, love showing brightly.

"Now all that's left is for us to get married," Mary Jane says lovingly, "We need to set a date or did you already have one in mind?"

Peter frowns and sits up.

"Well, when I proposed to you, I didn't expect to deal with so any new costumed clowns running around. So, as far as the date goes, we'll need to wait until I can be sure none of these bozos get out and ruin it."

Mary Jane frowns a little but then smiles again.

"I understand Tiger. I know you have a responsibility and this city owes you a lot. I just hate the wait, I guess. But, I will however long you need me to."

_Peter turns and smiles._

"I know you'll be there MJ. I just wish these guys would quit breaking out of jail and runnin back onto the street. I mean…"

_Mary Jane puts her fingers over his lips, then kisses him again._

"Just sit back and take a breather for right now ok Peter? Rest up right now. Don't worry. Things are going to get better ok," she says as he smiles and lays his head back.

_( Doc Ock Theme) We see a large facility on an island. It is Ryker's Prison. Camera changes and we see a group of armed guards escorting Aleksei Sytsevich, out of costume, down a corridor to a large elevator. He is in heavy chains. They get inside the elevator and it starts to go down several stories. It's doors then open up and they continue to escort him down another hallway. They pass by a group of cells. We see Quentin Beck and Herman Schultz, as well as some other empty cells. Finally the reach a large, steel door that opens automatically. Inside the room is a heavy duty steel cell. They escort Aleksei to the center of it and leave him._

"Welcome back to the loving arms of The Raft, Rhino," one of the guards say.

_They begin to leave, laughing and making jokes about Aleksei. As the door closes, Aleksei frowns._

"I wonder if tomorrow will be meatloaf day," he says to himself.

**Chp. 4-Infiltration:**

_We see a guard (Bruce Campbell) walk up to the guard control room and knock on the door. He is wearing a belt around him with a green buckle. Another guard answers and views his ID. He nods and allows the guard to come in. As the guard enters the room, he pulls out a silenced weapon and fires several shots. ( Doc Ock Theme) We see on a monitor outside the prison and what appears to be a sandstorm. It then shuts off, along with other cameras. We see the guard press another button. An alarm sounds. The scene then shifts to the cells in 'The Raft'. They open up with a bang. Each of the villains exits their respective cells, looking around._

"What's going on," Schultz says looking around.

"It's freedom you fool! Let's get out of here," he replies.

They start running for the elevator. Aleksei calls from his cell.

"Hey guys! Don't forget about me," he yells, running after him.

_As they near the elevator, it opens and reveals the guard._

"Hello there," he says calmly.

"Out of our way pal," Aleksei says prepping to charge.

"Hold on there. I come on behalf of my benefactor, a man who wishes to utilize your talents. Follow me and all will be explained," he says.

The villains smirk and enter the elevator. It goes up.

_Next scene we see them all entering a large locker room._

"In here you'll find all your equipment as well as suits. I suggest putting them on quickly."

The villains each put on their respective clothing and equipment..

"Shocker is back," Schultz says as his gauntlets power up.

"Looks like we have another show to go boys," Beck says as he puts on his glass helmet.

"Let's do this," Rhino says cracking his knuckles in his suit.

_A group of 10 guards come up to the entrance to the locker room, assault guns held up pointed at the villains. Shocker laughs and throws both of his gauntlets forward sending a shockwave blasting towards them. Three of the guards duck around the door's corner as the others are thrown back. As they come back around and begin to fire, Rhino charges them, the bullets bouncing off of his suit. He smashes through the door, knocking two down and picks the other up._

"Say goodbye little man," he says smirking as he hurls the guard through a wall.

The guard freeing them pulls a radio off of his belt.

"We're ready," he says into it.

Suddenly the wall explodes and concrete falls everywhere. A giant sandy fist withdraws into the sandstorm, which swirls around and forms man. Flint Marko stands before them.

"The helicopter is this way. C'mon," he says.

_The group exit the building, alarms blaring as a large group of armed guards comes out and begins firing their guns at the group. The five villains get into the chopper and it begins to ascend off the ground and head for the city of New York._

**A/N **_Well how was this? A pretty quick start to the film eh? In any case lemme know what you think! I will try to update sooner this time!!_


	4. Benefactor & Breaking News

**A/N **_And here we go the next exciting installment of Spider-Man 5!_

**Spider-Man 5**

**Chp. 5-Benefactor**

_We see the helicopter land on a small airpad on the top of a large office building. A man in a large, mechanical wheelchair as long as a hospital bed sits waiting. The door to the chopper opens and the 4 villains and Security Guard inside come out, standing side by side, looking at the man in the chair. _

"Are you this mysterious benefactor of ours," Shocker calls over the chopper sounds.

"I'm Smythe and no I am not. If you all will be so kind as to follow me please," the man says as his chair turns around and begins towards a lift.

_The other villains follow and as they all come to the lift, it descends. It descends for three stories before stopping in a large room. Smythe leads the group of bad guys away from the lift and down a corridor. In the hall, each side has three doors. Upon each door was a separate name. Mysterio, Shocker, Rhino, Sandman, Chameleon, and one that was blank._

"I wonder what these rooms here are for," Rhino says with a snort.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon," the throaty vented voice of Mysterio says.

_The villains continue on until they are in front of a set of steel double doors. _

"Please, allow me to introduce you to your benefactor," Smythe says as the doors slide open and the enter a business office.

_Behind the desk, with a rose in his hands sits a large, black man with his back to the others._

"You _may_leave now Smythe," a gruff, deep voice says.

_Smythe nods and goes back through the double doors. The villains stand there, a look of wonder upon their visible faces. The security guard steps forward._

"My associate Chameleon was nonetheless successful in your freedom I see," the voice says as the Security Guard presses a button on his belt. _The image of the security guard slowly fades and dissolves, revealing a man in a black jumpsuit with a white translucent mask over his head. He smiles._

_The large, black man slowly steadies himself up on a cane with a large Diamond on it. He turns to the group of villains. His face is stern and he tucks the rose into the pocket of his business suit._

"Do you know who I am?"

_Shocker cracks his knuckles._

"Sure, you're Wilson Fisk. Also know as..."

"Kingpin," Fisk cuts him off.

_Kingpin slowly moves towards the group of villains and stops only 2 ft from them._

"I've called you all here because we have a mutual problem. And together, we should be able to eliminate this mutual problem," he says slowly, pain in his voice.

"Does this mutual problem involve a certain arachnid like individual," Mysterio asks.

_The Kingpin nods._

"I want to take your various services and use them to kill this bug once and for all. He has cost you gentlemen your freedom and my operations millions."

"If we've had trouble with this guy in the past, what makes you think we'll be able to stop him now," Rhino says in a whiny tone.

"You were weak separated. But together, you can do so much more. Together, you will form my special task force whose sole purpose is to eliminate the wall crawling pest for good," responded The Kingpin, "I will pay you a great deal for your services of course, but I demand your complete loyalty to me throughout this contract. And that is exactly what it is," he says, pointing his finger to them all.

"Break my contract, and I will break you," Kingpin says, lowering his hand.

_Shocker turns to the others and begins to talk with them. Sandman stands away from the group, avoiding the discussion, looking down at the floor. shocker then turns to the Kingpin._

"I don't think I want to be a part of this. It sounds like there is little to be gained other than some money."

_Kingpin gives a smirk._

"My young friend. A job with The Kingpin wil lhave you set up for life. Besides, you know you won't stand a chance out there alone. Chameleon and The Sandman have already agreed to the terms I have set," _Kingpin says as Sandman walks over to where Chameleon is. Shocker turns to the others and then looks back at Kingpin._

"Alright, I guess I'm in," _he says joining the other two._

_Mysterio and Rhino soon join the others, casting in their lot with the Kingpin._

"Excellent gentlemen. Now, if you'll be so kind as to go to your respective rooms, I will see you all tomorrow with all the details."

_The group of super villains head for the door, except for Flint who remains behind. Kingpin turns and begins to hobble back to his desk. Marko stand sin front of the desk._

"Is there something else," Kingpin asks, sitting down slowly, pulling out a cigar, and lighting it.

"Yes there is. When...when will you help my daughter?"

_Kingpin lets out a long puff of smoke._

"We've been over this Sandman. As soon as Spider-Man is no more, we will relocate her to the hospital and I will take your cut and put it towards the cure for her ailment."

_(Sandman theme plays slowly) _

"Fisk please. She is suffering so much. Couldn't you go ahead and begin the treatment process to cure her," _Marko asked._

_Kingpin took another drag of the cigar._

"And allow you a chance to cancel our deal or not put forth your best effort. You walked away from destroying Spider-Man before. I will not give you another opportunity to be soft. Besides," _Kingpin takes another drag, _"Think of it this way. Killing Spider-Man will save your daughter's life. Now, Sandman, if that is all."

_Fisk turns around in his chair, looking out his large window. Flint Marko's hand solidifies, but returns to normal and he turns and begins walking towards the exit. Before going through he turns his head._

"Could you stop calling me Sandman? It makes me feel less human."

_Kingpin nods behind the chair._

"If that's your preference, Marko."

_Flint Marko turns and heads through the doors. They close behind him._

**Chp.6-Breaking News**

"Parker!! Parker," _J. Jonah Jameson shouts._

_Peter gets up from his desk and enters Jameson's office._

"Yes, Mr. Jameson?"

"Parker! Where...oh there you are! What took you so long? Develop a handicap?"

"Um, no Mr..."

"Alright enough of that. You have some new photos for me Parker?!"

"Y...yes sir Mr. Jameson, they're sitting right on my desk."

_Jameson makes a grunting noise._

"What good are they to me if they're on your desk and not mine? Go get them Parker!"

" Yes Mr. Jameson," _Peter says, turning and heading for his desk. He passes by Robbie Robertson._

"Hey Peter."

"He Robbie, how's it going?"

"Same old, same old. How are you and Mary Jane doing?"

_We see Peter smile._

"Well she's agreed to marry me, we just haven't picked out a date."

_Robbie smiles and Betty Brant comes over._

"Wow Peter, that's wonderful news! Congratulations," Robbie says.

"Good job Peter," Betty says, "Just don't let Jameson know. Remember that whole thing with his son."

_Peter nods and Jameson comes out of his office._

"Parker! Get in here on the double!"

_Jameson looks at Robbie and Betty._

"What the heck are you two doing, having a staring contest? Get back to work!"

_Jameson goes back into his office. Peter grabs his folder of Spider-Man photos and heads into the office. Betty looks at Robbie._

"Sometimes I wish he was still on those pills," she said to him.

_As Peter enters the office, Jameson is turning up the volume on the small TV he has in his office._

_(Voice on the TV)_

"And as of right now, there is no information on who exactly caused the explosion here at Ryker's Prison. What the police have discovered is that several inmates of The Raft, the section of prison holding all high powered or infamous criminals have escaped and injured several personnel. Also traces of sand have been found among the debris where the wall was and several witnesses have said that they heard shouting and a helicopter taking off. As of this time..."

_Peter is in awe at the footage of the damaghe and destruction. He sees some of the guards being carried on stretchers._

"Hmph. Spider-Man is always there to put them away, but never when they escape! In fact, he probably released them so he had work to do! You see that Parker!? That's news! Now why aren't you there getting me photos?"

"Sir, you just wanted me to..."

"I don't care what you have to do Parker! Your my photographer so go and photograph!"

_Peter turns to leave, folder still in hand._

" Hold on a second," _Jameson shouts, getting up._

_He crosses the room to Peter and takes the folder from his hands._

"Alright now go on and get out of here!"

_Peter's eyes rolls his eyes as he walks out of the office._

**A/N **_So far how do you think it is going? I promise I will try and update as soon as I am able to!! Life has been a little cruel as of late, so I apologize for the late update. Also, if you were a fan of my Spider-man 4 story, I am in the final stages of finishing my final draft to be sent to Sony Pictures for (hopefully) potential use. Here's hoping!! Please remember me in your prayers as we go for this long shot! And as always, read and review!!_


End file.
